Church Storm
by AmbidextrousLion
Summary: They met on a cold day, both with their own troubles. Will they be able to help make the other happy, and maybe discover their true feelings? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and I am not making any profit off of them.

* * *

Chapter One

With the beeping of her alarm clock, Sayaka rolled over in her bed. It was a cold Thursday morning, and getting out of her bed was the last thing she wanted to do. Watching her clock from underneath her blankets, she laid there as a minute passed, and then another, and another. With a sigh, Sayaka began to get up. She knew that she couldn't skip school, not because her mom would care, because she was never home. Today Madoka was coming to her house so Sayaka could give her a CD she borrowed back.

Sayaka took out her school uniform and began putting it on, finishing up by tying the red ribbon into a bow for her uniform. She looked at her reflection in her mirror, and played with her light blue hair. With rough pulls and tugs, she struggled to get all of the knots and tangles out. When she did, Sayaka brushed her bangs out of her face. After trying to get her bangs behind her ear, she eventually gave up. Sayaka plucked her two hair clips off the shelf next to the sink and clipped the locks of her blue hair behind her left ear.

For breakfast Sayaka made an egg and a piece of toast, as it was quick and easy to make. Sayaka wasn't half bad at cooking, but getting up twenty minutes before she had to go to school gave her little time to make an extravagant meal. With a quick swig of orange juice, Sayaka walked to brush her teeth. Grimacing at the bitter taste, she spit out the toothpaste. A knock on the door made Sayaka realize how late it was, and as quickly as possible she put on her jacket and rushed to the front door. There on the other side stood a short, pink haired girl.

"G'morning, Madoka!" The blue haired girl usually met up with Madoka as she was walking to school, but today since Madoka needed to come pick up that CD and she figured she might as well just walk to Sayaka's house so they could walk together to school. "Here's your CD, thanks for letting me borrow it. Seriously, you're too nice!" Sayaka jumped towards Madoka and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Let go of me Sayaka!" Madoka giggled, trying, and failing, to push Sayaka off of her.

"Never!"

"Seriously! We don't want to leave Hitomi waiting!" The pink haired girl reasoned, getting Sayaka to finally let go.

"Alright, let's go then," Sayaka sighed, shutting and locking her door.

The walk to the corner where the two usually met Hitomi was fairly short, and after they met up with her they were at school in no time. Sayaka couldn't help but notice that Hitomi was acting a bit awkward around her. This wasn't the first time Sayaka had noticed her odd behavior. Hitomi and her used to be able to chat about anything, and there never seemed to be a silent moment between them. Recently, though, Hitomi seemed to be extra nice to Sayaka, sympathetic even.

As Sayaka sat in class, she thought about Hitomi and her odd behavior, but before she knew it her thoughts drifted to someone else.

Kyousuke Kamijou.

He and Sayaka have been friends since they were little. Even if she didn't admit it to anyone, Sayaka had a huge crush on him. He had just gotten out of the hospital after an unfortunate accident left him hospitalized for about half a year and Sayaka visited him almost every day that he was there. Ever since he had been discharged, Sayaka has been trying to work up the nerve to confess to him, but she hasn't been sure when would be a good time.

A loud ringing brought Sayaka back to reality. It was the bell signaling the beginning of lunch. Stealing a quick glance at Kyousuke, she saw that he was alone._ This is my chance!_ Sayaka thought, with a nervous grin.

She looked at Madoka who was heading towards her, with the new transfer student, Homura Akemi, not far behind her. With a gesture to Madoka saying to wait a second, Sayaka began to walk towards Kyousuke. "Hey Kyousuke, how's it going?" Sayaka wondered if Kyousuke could tell how nervous she was, because she was positive he could.

"Oh Sayaka, I was just about to go over and talk to you." Kyousuke shuffled uncomfortably, "Could you come meet me on the roof after school?"

"I, uh, sure." Sayaka stuttered, his question throwing her off guard. She was planning on asking him to meet her on the roof after school. What did he want to meet her there for? Was he planning on confessing to her? Sayaka struggled to start up a conversation, but she was afraid she'd just mess it up. She went with the safer choice of glancing over at Madoka and saying, "Hey, I gotta go. Promised Madoka I'd eat lunch with her and Homura today. See ya after school, I guess!" With a wave she was off towards Madoka.

"See you."

Sayaka made it to the pink haired girl and her raven haired shadow, and with a sigh she asked, "Do you guys wanna get lunch?"

"I didn't get a chance to make one this morning, so sure! I like the cafe food." Madoka cheerfully chirped.

"I have never had the cafeteria's food, but if Madoka says it is good, then I will take her word for it." Homura stated.

"Alright, let's go now then, I'm starving." Sayaka cheered, heading out the classroom door with Madoka and Homura not far behind.

As they made their way down the hall, they chatted idly. When they made it to the lunchroom they all went through the line and got their food. Finding an open table, the trio sat down and began their meal. It wasn't long until Homura asked the inevitable question, "So, what did you talk to Kyousuke about?"

"O-Oh, uh..." Sayaka stuttered, her face turning bright red, "Nothing much..."

"Did you finally confess to him?" Homura questioned coolly.

"N-no! Why would I confess to him?!" Sayaka laughed a short forced laugh, "He just asked me to meet him on the roof after school."

"Maybe he's going to confess to you, Sayaka." Madoka said, with a little grin.

"Definitely not, Kyousuke and I are just friends!" Even though Sayaka said this, she knew she didn't want them to be 'just friends'. Kyousuke calling her to the roof was a complete shock to her, and Sayaka wanted it so badly to be him wanting to confess to her, or tell her that he loves her.

The rest of their lunch went by quickly, and the three headed off to their next classes. Sayaka's classes seemed to never end. She glanced at the clock every other minute, hoping that somehow time would go by faster. _Man, I'd sell my soul to make time go faster!_ Sayaka thought, resting her head against her desk.

"Okay everybody, that's all for today!" The teacher said with a smile. She read a few announcements, and with that Sayaka was free.

"Finally!" She jumped up with glee, then noticing the stares she sheepishly made her way over to Madoka. "I'm going to the roof to talk with Kyousuke, so you don't have to wait for me."

"Okay Sayaka," Madoka smiled, "Have a great day, I'll see you tomorrow."

Madoka and Homura walked out into the hall and walked left towards the exit of the school. Sayaka took a right, heading towards the flight of stairs that lead to the roof. She walked as fast as she could without it being called running. Bounding up the stairs two steps at a time, she reached the roof slightly out of breath.

Looking around, she saw Kyousuke in the far corner. To her surprise, Kyousuke wasn't alone. Beside him was her good friend, Hitomi. Sayaka made her way over to them, confused.

"Hey Kyousuke. Hey Hitomi." Sayaka greeted.

"Hello Sayaka." Hitomi gave a small wave.

Kyousuke smiled uneasily, "Thanks for coming Sayaka..." He paused, and seemed to be slightly uncomfortable.

Hitomi added, "You're probably wondering why Kyousuke asked you to come here."

"A little bit."

Kyousuke scratched his head, "I'm really just going to get to the point," Kyousuke looked Sayaka directly in the eyes, "Hitomi and I are dating."

Sayaka couldn't believe her ears, and her jaw dropped. She gulped. Sayaka felt like she just got punched in the gut, and she tried with all her might to prevent her eyes from tearing up. "T-that's great!" Sayaka faked her enthusiasm, "H-how long?"

"About three months now..." was Hitomi's reply. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner... we just wanted to wait a bit to see if it'd last."

"Yeah," Sayaka kind of turned a little bit towards the door, "Well, I promised Madoka that I'd meet her at the cake shop, so I'll see you two,"-Sayaka hesitated, but only for a second- "lovebirds later!" And with those words she was gone, running down the flight of stairs as fast as she could.

She ran through the halls, making it outside the school in less than a minute. She didn't stop at the school gate though, she continued running. Past the cake shop (she never actually planned to meet Madoka there, she just wanted to get away), past her house, and past the park. Sayaka didn't stop until she couldn't breathe. She panted, her breathe creating small clouds of fog. Collapsing onto the ground, Sayaka leaned backwards on her hands. She sat there for a long time, just letting the tears roll down her face. _How could Kyousuke go out with Hitomi?_ Sayaka rubbed her arm absentmindedly. _She never even visited him in the hospital, unlike me..._

As she sat there in melancholy, a single snowflake floated down onto her arm. Then another, and another, and another, until Sayaka had a vast collection of snowflakes on her. She swiped them off of her arm, but when she touched her arm and realized she couldn't feel it anymore, her eyes widened. Her heavy winter jacket, along with her bag, had been on her desk. Sayaka planned on grabbing it after she talked to Kyousuke. She had been sitting on the sidewalk in the cold for almost half an hour, and her arms and legs were numb. The cold finally registering in her brain, Sayaka stood up. Her house was a long walk from there, and frankly, she didn't feel like walking all the way there. Looking around to see if she could stay somewhere nearby, Sayaka noticed what she was sitting in front of. There stood a tall church, with fancy stain glassed windows.

With a small step towards the building, Sayaka decided she may as well just stay there for a bit to warm up. Making her way towards the door, it didn't take long for her to realize that the church was not in the best condition. The majority of the pews were rotted and broken, with cobwebs spread thick and thin. The stain glass windows were all broken, save for the ones at the entrance. The building was just as cold, if not colder than the outside. Looking out the window, the snow had started falling down heavier. This place is definitely a better choice than being stuck in that storm, even if it wasn't any warmer.

Making her way towards the front of the church, Sayaka heard a crunch. Before she could turn around, she felt someone grab her arm and twist it behind her back. With a yelp of pain, Sayaka tried to turn to see who it was.

"What're you doin' here?"

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first fanfic, so I don't expect it to be that great.**

**Please review so I know what to improve on in later chapters and fanfics. Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and I am not making any profit from this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Her hand tightly held behind her back, Sayaka silently gulped. The person behind her had a grip of steel, and showed no signs of loosening it anytime soon.

"I-it's snowing outside, and I was cold so I decided to come in here." Sayaka shivered as if to prove her point. She wasn't in the mood to fight back, and her arm was starting to hurt even more from being twisted, so she added, "Could you please let go of me?"

To Sayaka's surprise, the person behind her complied and let go of her arm. Turning to see the attacker, Sayaka saw something she didn't expect to see. A girl about her age stood there, her long, maroon hair tied up into a ponytail and even then it still went down to her waist. Her green sweatshirt was dirty, and the girl's hands were shoved deep in her pockets. Sayaka nearly jumped when she spoke.

"I guess you can stay here til the snow stops," She started, and then she reached her hand out, "Name's Kyouko Sakura , you can call me Kyouko."

Sayaka hesitated for a moment. _How could this girl be so hostile one second, and then friendly the next?_ She thought. Sayaka shook her hand and said, "Sayaka Miki, I guess you can call me Sayaka."

Kyouko wandered away from Sayaka and plopped down onto a pew. She reached below the pew and pulled out a bag of chips. Sayaka slowly made her way over to the pew next to the one Kyouko was at. Sitting down, Sayaka kind of leaned against the side.

Then, thoughts of the day came back to her. The sudden shock of learning that Kyousuke was dating Hitomi. Sayaka's chest hurt and she sniffled. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face.

"Oi, you okay?" Kyouko asked.

Sayaka looked up and noticed Kyouko staring right at her and she looked unsure what to do. "Not really," Sayaka managed to choke out in between sobs.

"So what's wrong?" Kyouko questioned, "Boyfriend dump you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"That sucks." Kyouko replied curtly before opening a new bag of chips, "Shit happens though. Just get over it."

"How can I? I mean I've been friends with him since we were kids; I've been in love with him the entire time, too. When he was in the hospital I visited him every day! You think he'd realize how I felt, or at least care about me in some way, but nope! He goes out with my best friend, how can I get over that!?" Sayaka ranted, finally letting her frustration and tears flow out of her.

Kyouko didn't say anything, so Sayaka just continued.

"I know it's mostly my fault, I never told him how I felt," Sayaka cried, "But, but, they didn't even tell me right away, they waited three months! It's just not fair..."

The sound of the crumpling of chips was the only sound in the large church, accompanied by the barely audible sobs of Sayaka. She just sat there and cried, eventually the tears stopped flowing, and Sayaka sat up. She wiped the remaining tears on her face, and turn towards Kyouko. "Sorry you had to see me like that," Sayaka apologized.

"Why'd you tell me all that?" Kyouko asked, "I'm just some chick who you met in an abandoned church."

"It's easier to talk to strangers about your problems, I guess," Sayaka remarked. She swung her legs back and forth, moving them to get some of the long gone warmth back. "Why are you here?"

Kyouko looked up from her bag of chips, "Huh? Why do you wanna know?"

"I figured since you know why I'm here, you must have a reason to be here, too." Sayaka stated, "I mean, no one goes to an abandoned church on a cold day for fun, especially not without a heavier jacket."

"Good detective work," Kyouko said, "But it ain't gonna get an answer from me."

"Okay, I won't pry." Pulling out her cellphone, Sayaka checked the time. It read five o'clock. "Oh my god, I've been here for two hours?!"

"Seems like it."

"And you've been eating chips for two hours, non-stop," Sayaka mused, "How many do you have over there?"

"A lot," Kyouko responded matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I'm going home." Sayaka stood up, and she turned to walk towards the large door of the decrepit church.

"I ain't gonna stop you." Kyouko said.

"Thanks for listening to me."

"Seeya." Kyouko gave a small dismissive wave.

Stepping out into the cold outside, Sayaka began to run home. The snow had stopped, but it still had left about a half an inch of snow on the ground. The clouded sky made it seem much later than it was, and everyone was inside their warm homes. Sayaka got to her house, and immediately ran inside and turned the thermostat up high. She changed into her pajamas, wrapped herself up in a blanket, and laid down on the coach. As her body slowly thawed, she watched TV.

This day had been a rollercoaster of emotions, the nervousness of planning to confess to Kyousuke, only to have him not turn her down, but tell her that he was dating Hitomi, one of her best friends. Then she ran off and told somebody she didn't even know everything! Though Kyouko wasn't super nice to her, she still listened to her problems. _What was that girl doing there anyway?_ Sayaka thought,_ she must have been really cold with just that light jacket._

With a grumble of her stomach, Sayaka realized she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. "I should really eat something," she muttered. Making her way over to the kitchen, she began making some fried rice using the leftovers in her fridge. It didn't take her long to eat it, and immediately afterward Sayaka made her way over to her room. Lying down on her bed, she closed her eyes, only to have the tears start flowing again. The aching in her heart still hadn't gone away.

* * *

Sayaka couldn't believe that she was here. She was standing in front of the abandoned church that she had cried her eyes out in the day before. A plastic bag hung from one hand, filled with snacks that she had purchased from the corner store and in the other hand she held a heavy winter jacket. It was still early in the morning, Sayaka had skipped school because she didn't want to talk to anyone, yet here she was, in front of the church.

Pushing the door opening, Sayaka strode inside. "H-hello?" Her voice sounded louder due to the quietness of the church. Walking down the aisle, she looked at each of the pews to see if Kyouko was sleeping on any of them. Sure enough, Kyouko was laying on the pew closest to the altar, sound asleep. "Hey," Sayaka said, poking her face.

Kyouko snorted, and suddenly sat straight up. Sayaka, caught by surprise, fell backwards onto her butt. "Huh!?" Kyouko was looking around, panicked and still half asleep, "What's going on!?"

"Calm down, it's just me, Sayaka."

Rubbing her eyes, Kyouko turned towards her. "Why're you on the ground?"

"'Cause I want to be," Sayaka said sarcastically, "You scared me half to death when you jumped up like that."

"Don't wake me up then," Kyouko growled, "What're you here for?"

"I didn't really wanna go to school," Sayaka replied, "and I got bored at home..."

"Is that 'cause of that Kyousuke kid?" Kyouko asked, pulling a container of pocky out of her pocket, "Why don't you just forget about him, he don't seem all that great." She placed a piece of pocky in between her lips like a cigarette and began eating it.

"I can't forget about him!" Sayaka argued, "It's not that simple. You don't forget about someone you're in love with!"

"Alright, alright, let's just drop this."

"Okay," Sayaka sighed. Remembering what she brought with her, she held out the jacket to Kyouko. "I thought you seemed cold with only that light jacket, so here."

Kyouko looked surprised, "Wow, thanks Sayaka." Kyouko went to put the jacket on, then paused, "I don't hafta pay you back or anythin', right? You aren't doin' this so I'll owe you one in the future?"

"If anything, I'm paying you back for not breaking my arm last night." Sayaka laughed. "Seriously, what was with that?"

"Oi, the amount of hoboes that come here is goddamn crazy," Kyouko replied, "you can never be too careful."

"Yeah, because I obviously looked like a hobo." Sayaka scoffed.

"With the way you were hobbling, I thought you were."

"I was hobbling because I was cold!"

Kyouko started laughing, almost choking on her pocky in the process. "God, we can argue about anything."

"Yeah," Sayaka laughed too. Lifting the plastic bag she brought with her, she offered it to Kyouko. "Here, I brought some snacks."

"Sweet!" Kyouko cheered.

And so, the two sat there, eating snacks and chatting. Kyouko ate most of the snacks, while Sayaka did most of the talking. When Sayaka's phone buzzed, it was three o'clock.

"Oh crap," Sayaka exclaimed, "I forgot to text Madoka and tell her I wouldn't be coming to school."

"Who's Madoka?"

"My best friend."

"The one who's going out with the guy you like?" Kyouko gasped, "Aren't you angry at her?"

"Wrong person," Sayaka replied, "She's my other best friend."

"Ah."

Sayaka opened up her phone to see that she actually got two texts, both from Madoka. She opened the first one and read it: Are you coming to school today? Sayaka sighed; it was too late to answer that one. She opened the next one and it said: Are you alright?

Sayaka hit reply, and typed a message telling Madoka that she was fine, and just caught a cold yesterday because she left her jacket at school. It wasn't a complete lie, and she hoped Madoka would just leave it at that.

Putting her phone away, Sayaka sighed. She looked over to where Kyouko was sitting to find her laying down asleep. How did she fall asleep that fast? Sayaka thought. She looked at Kyouko's face and stared at it. Upon closer inspection, Sayaka realized that Kyouko was actually really pretty. Her bangs coming down gently onto her forehead, her lips soft and smooth, Sayaka could easily just lean down and kiss her...

_Wait, what did I just imagine?_

Sayaka's eyes widened, she just imagined kissing this rowdy girl next to her, who she not only met a day ago, but was also a girl. Sayaka rubbed her head;_ it must be because of what happened with Kyousuke, I've always wanted to kiss him, so maybe that's it. But why is my heart beating so fast...?_ Kyouko sat up, startling Sayaka. "That's the second time you've done that! Weren't you asleep?" Sayaka asked.

"Nope," Kyouko answered, "Just resting my eyes."

"Okay, you do that," Sayaka started, standing up, "I'm gonna head home."

"Seeya then, I'll just be here." Kyouko answered.

"Do you want to come?" Sayaka said without thinking. Shocked that she asked, she found herself actually anticipating Kyouko's answer.

Kyouko looked equally as shocked. "If you have heating, I'm in."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Hi there, I hope you enjoyed chapter two of my story :)**

**I don't know if I really like how this chapter turned out, it may be a bit too fast paced. Oh well, let's see how the story moves on from here. If either of them seem out of character please tell me so I can improve on that.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, I really appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story, nor am I making any profit off of them.

* * *

What was Sayaka thinking, inviting this girl to her house? She only invited her on impulse, and surprisingly Kyouko actually accepted the invitation. Sayaka was kind of nervous, but the girl beside her was pretty relaxed. Her hands were in her pocket, only occasionally coming out to put a new piece of pocky into her mouth. Sayaka had realized in the short time of knowing her that Kyouko liked her junk food.

Now the two girls were walking down the street. They weren't making much small talk, and Kyouko seemed fine with it. Sayaka on the other hand was panicking. _What if she thinks I'm some creep for inviting her to my house when I barely know her? She thought, Maybe I'm just overthinking everything, I didn't get much sleep last night so I guess I may be overthinking it due to sleep deprivation. Does it even work like that?_ She didn't know why having this girl come over her house made her so nervous, but it did.

As they got to the corner, Sayaka heard someone call her name, snapping her out of her thoughts. Turning around she saw Madoka bounding towards her and Homura not far behind.

_Great_, Sayaka thought, _she's supposed to think I'm sick with a cold!_ Turning around to face Madoka she waved. "H-hey, Madoka!"

"Hi," Madoka greeted. She looked over towards Kyouko, then back to Sayaka. "Didn't you say that you were in bed with a cold?"

"I was, uh, feeling better," Sayaka claimed. She looked over towards Kyouko and quickly added, "I just went to the Kyouko store with convenience!"

Madoka looked at Sayaka with confusion, while Kyouko burst out laughing. "Dang Sayaka, you sure screwed that up!"

Sayaka's face turned red from embarrassment, but she was happy to change the subject of the conversation to anything beside her 'cold'. "S-shut up, it happens to everyone. I meant to say I went to the convenience store with Kyouko."

"That makes more sense," Kyouko remarked.

Homura, who was standing beside Madoka, turned towards Kyouko, "I don't believe we've met before, I am Homura Akemi."

"I'm Kyouko Sakura, nice to meetcha."

"Hi Kyouko, I'm Madoka Kaname." With a smile, she gave a small wave to Kyouko. "Do you go to our school? I haven't seen you around."

"Nah, I don't go to your school. Tell you the truth, I just met this chick yesterday," Kyouko said, with a loud laugh, "She's already inviting me to her house and everythin'!"

Madoka giggled, "That's our Sayaka, impulsive as always," With a shiver, Madoka added, "I'm getting cold, so I'm going to head to my house with Homura. Do you two want to come over too?"

Sayaka didn't want to go over Madoka's house, knowing that it would end up leading to questions about Kyousuke. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and she managed to keep her mind off of the matter most of the day with Kyouko. Sayaka didn't want to disappoint her pink-haired friend, but said, "Thanks for the offer Madoka, but we're just gonna head back to my house, seeing as I still need to rest up."

"Sorry, I completely forgot about you cold," Madoka gasped, "You should really hurry home, you don't want it to get worse or anything!"

Sayaka waved goodbye, and they went their separate ways. "Either Madoka knows that the cold thing is a load of crap and doesn't want to say anything," Sayaka murmured, "or she just is really gullible."

"It's probably the first one," Kyouko replied, "You don't look sick at all."

Sayaka nodded, and they continued walking to her house. After a moment of silence, Sayaka glanced at Kyouko. She couldn't help but notice that with the piece of pocky Kyouko held between her lips and steam coming from her mouth it looked like she was smoking. Sayaka smirked and chuckled, catching Kyouko's attention.

"What're you smirking 'bout?" She asked, "Is there somethin' on my face?"

"No, no," Sayaka assured, "I just remembered something funny."

"Bullshit," Kyouko jeered, "You were looking at my face when you laughed."

"Maybe your face reminded me of the funny joke," Sayaka said as she laughed.

"Maybe? You should be positive if it reminded you or not!" With that declaration, Kyouko scooped up some snow off the ground and tossed it at Sayaka.

Smack!

The snowball hit a startled Sayaka directly in the face. The snow fell into her jacket and her shirt. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, wiping the snow off of her face. Grabbing some of her own snow, Sayaka threw a snowball back at Kyouko. It didn't take long for the small snowball fight to turn into a full blown war. They were throwing snowballs at each other as hard as possible, both with huge grins on their faces.

* * *

"This is all _your_ fault, you know." The two girls were standing in Sayaka's living room, both dripping wet and shivering. The snowball fight had lasted longer than they intended it to, but they never really planned on having one in the first place. It only ended when Kyouko and Sayaka were shaking they were so cold. They ended up running the rest of the way to Sayaka's. Sayaka was frowning, and continued her complaining, "If you didn't throw that snowball at my face we'd be all warm and cozy."

Kyouko scoffed, "You're the one who laughed at me first."

Sayaka sighed and left the room for a moment. When she returned she said, "I got the bath ready; it should be warm enough. I'm going to throw my clothes in the dryer, so if you want I'll dry your clothes, too."

"'Kay."

Kyouko and Sayaka made their way over to the bathroom, and when they got there, Sayaka asked, "Do you wanna go in first?"

"What do you mean, 'go in first'" Kyouko responded, "Let's just bathe together."

Sayaka's face flushed, "No, no, no, no, I am NOT taking a bath with anyone."

"Suck it up. It's just a bath, and we're both girls." With a shove, Sayaka was pushed by Kyouko into the bathroom, who closed the door behind her. The bathroom was actually quite big, with a bathtub that could fit at least ten people. Next to the bathtub were two showers,

Despite Sayaka having bathed with Madoka and Homura before, she didn't want to take a bath with the rowdy redhead. Something about it just made her feel incredibly embarrassed and self-conscious. "How am I letting you boss me around in my own house...?" Sayaka grumbled, pulling off the wet clothes that clung to her body. She waited for Kyouko to give her her clothes. Kyouko quickly took them off, tossing them to Sayaka and jumping into the bath with a splash. With a sprint down the cold hallway, especially cold since Sayaka was naked, she tossed the clothes into the dryer and turned it on. When she returned to the bathroom Sayaka sat down into the warm water with a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and leaned back, her body warming up. When she heard a noise across from her, she opened her eyes to see Kyouko across from her with a satisfied grin.

"Oh god," She moaned, "I've never realized how good a nice hot bath can feel."

"Yeah," Sayaka agreed, "They really are great."

The two relaxed in the water, forgetting the original awkwardness of bathing with each other. The bath was perfect, and it really was the thing they needed after the cold snowball fight. Sayaka looked over to Kyouko and saw her with her eyes closed. Looking at her kind of gave Sayaka small butterflies in her stomach. Kyouko's mouth was slightly open, revealing her longer than average canine tooth.

"Oh god Kyouko, it's like you have a fang."

Kyouko grumbled, "Why does everybody feel the need to point out? It's not my fault I got it…"

"It's cute, don't worry," Sayaka replied, as Kyouko's face turned a little red. Sayaka giggled to herself, she had just met this girl yesterday and here she was casually talking and bathing with her. Now that she thought about it, it felt like she's known Kyouko so much longer than just one, almost two days. Kyouko was really easy to talk to, well at least for Sayaka she was. Sayaka was able to talk to Kyouko like she's known her for ten years in under an hour. Thinking for a moment, Sayaka got out of the bath, and headed towards Kyouko, "Hey, let me wash your hair."

"Na, I can do it myself." Kyouko got out of the bath and reached for the shampoo. Before she even grabbed it, Sayaka scooped it up and ran across the bathroom. "Hey!" Kyouko shouted, scrambling to get it back.

"C'mon! Let me wash your hair," Sayaka pleaded, "I've always wanted to wash someone's hair for them!" Kyouko was chasing her, trying to get the shampoo back.

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN SHAMPOO BACK!" Kyouko's hand gripped Sayaka's arm, but then the inevitable happened. Kyouko lost her footing, falling to the ground and taking Sayaka with her. They laid on the tile floor, dazed. Kyouko sat up first, and retrieved the shampoo bottle. "I win!" She grinned triumphantly, but when Sayaka didn't reply Kyouko poked her with her foot. "Oi, Sayaka. You okay?" Sayaka didn't respond. "Sayaka?!"

Kyouko was shaking Sayaka now, trying to get her to say something. She honestly thought that Sayaka was hurt, that was, until she heard quiet laughter that Sayaka was trying to suppress. Sayaka opened one eye and looked at Kyouko, and let out her laughter. "Oh god, did you actually think I died or something?"

Kyouko didn't laugh, she just frowned. "You're an ass."

Sayaka stopped laughing when she realized that Kyouko was less than amused. "Hey, did I, uh, go too far with that joke?"

Kyouko opened her mouth, almost ready to say that yes, she did go too far, but seemed to reconsider at the last second. "I... nevermind. Let's just forget 'bout this whole… situation."

Without a word, they both shampooed and conditioned their hair. It was a bit awkward right after Sayaka's joke, but it wasn't long until they were talking like it never happened. Sayaka was curious about Kyouko's reaction to the prank. She seemed like the type of person who'd find it hilarious, so her reaction was a complete shock. When the two exited the bathroom with towels wrapped around their bodies, Sayaka went and check the dryer.

"It looks like our clothes aren't dry yet," Sayaka said, "You can borrow some of mine for the time being."

"Alright, thanks."

Sayaka tossed Kyouko a plain, white t-shirt, and some loose fitting pajama pants that had some white had Hello Kitty printed all over them. "Lovin' the pajamas," Kyouko teased.

"Hey, they're comfortable. I'm not getting rid of them, no matter how goofy I'd look wearing them," Sayaka replied, and added "Or I guess I should say how goofy you look wearing them."

Kyouko looked at the clothes that Sayaka gave her. "Sayaka, I 'ppreciate the clothes, but I still need underwear."

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about that!" There was still almost half an hour on the dryer. "I guess I can loan you some of those, too."

"Sweet, thanks."

They two changed slowly, goofing around the entire time. By the time they were dried off and dressed, Sayaka's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten an actual meal since the night before, and the snacks she'd been eating today didn't fill her up. "Hey, Kyouko, are you hungry? I'm gonna make some food."

Kyouko's head snapped towards Sayaka, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Course I'm hungry!"

"Alright, I've got stuff to make curry, so that's what I'll be making." Sayaka replied, heading towards the kitchen. Kyouko's excitement was obvious; she was practically shaking.

Giggling at Kyouko's reaction, Sayaka walked into the kitchen to look for the ingredients to make curry. Fortunately, she had gotten some ingredients for curry the other day, but never got around to cooking it. Slicing up the vegetables with quick, precise movements was natural to Sayaka. Due to her mom and dad going on business trips, she had learned how to prepare her own meals and actually became quite good at it. As she did the cooking, Kyouko lounged on the couch, her mouthwatering. The smell of the curry that Sayaka was making was stupendous. She just couldn't wait, impatiently glancing from Sayaka, the TV, and the curry pot.

"It's ready."

Sayaka had never seen someone jump up so fast, and Kyouko was sitting at the table right when Sayaka poured the curry onto a plate with white rice and placed it in front of her. Kyouko said quick thanks for the meal, and dived in as Sayaka got a plate for herself. As she sat down and began eating, she watched Kyouko who was in pure bliss.

"Ish ish amashin'," Kyouko praised her mouth still full of food.

"Thanks," Sayaka said with a grin.

Kyouko swallowed with an audible gulp. "Hey, I know it's late ta ask, but are your parents okay with me bein' here?"

"You don't have to worry about them," Sayaka replied with a dismissive wave, "They're both off on business trips somewhere, so they won't even know you were here. They wouldn't care even if they did."

"Do they go on them often?" Kyouko inquired.

"Yeah, they're work is pretty demanding. I'm pretty used to it though, don't worry."

"Ah." Kyouko continued eating her curry, but she had slowed down a little when she got halfway through the plate.

"What about your parents?" Sayaka asked, "Do they mind you coming over?"

Kyouko hesitated for a moment, but she quickly responded, "I stay out late all the time, don't worry."

Sayaka noticed that Kyouko didn't actually say that her parents said she could go over Sayaka's house. Not wanting to pry, Sayaka changed the subject. The mood lightened considerably once she did and the two chatted the entire time they ate their meal. Once they finished and Sayaka had cleaned up the plates Kyouko and her headed over to the living room, where they were playing video games on the TV.

"Goddammit!" Kyouko shouted.

"Ha! Beat you!" Sayaka cheered. They were playing a fighting game, and Sayaka had finally managed to beat Kyouko.

"First time outta twenty," she taunted, "and only because I got distracted!"

"Suuuure," Sayaka rolled her eyes, "Just take it like a man!"

Kyouko grumbled, wanting to keep her winning streak. She looked out the window; the sun was setting. Eyes widening she jumped up. "What time is it?!"

Peering towards the digital clock that was mounted on the wall Sayaka read, "Eight-o-three."

"Oh man, I gotta go. Are my clothes still in the dryer?" Kyouko seemed troubled, but she looked like she was trying to stay calm.

"Yeah." Sayaka swiftly walked over to the dyer down the hall, pulling out Kyouko's toasty warm clothes. "Here." She tossed them to Kyouko, who immediately took off the clothes lent to her by Sayaka and put on her own.

"Thanks for lettin' me come over," Kyouko said, with an attempt at a grin, "I'll seeya later."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" Sayaka asked, "It's getting pretty dark."

"Na," Kyouko was halfway out the door, when she added, "Have a great night, Sayaka."

Standing alone in her house, Sayaka closed the door and locked it. Their meeting was sudden, and Sayaka wasn't at her best moment at the time. Sobbing about Kyousuke, wanting to be with Kyousuke, missing Kyousuke. "Wow..." Sayaka whispered aloud, "When I was with Kyouko, I just forgot about him..."

Sayaka hadn't slept well the night before. Sure, she got to bed pretty fast because she was tired, but she constantly would wake up, reminded of the boy she loved. She was positive she probably looked terrible when she went to see Kyouko that morning, with messy bed-head and red puffy eyes from crying. Staying at home alone gave her more time to think, and thinking about anything always lead to her thinking about Kyousuke. That made her decide to go back to the church to see Kyouko, and, even if it was on an impulse, invite Kyouko to her house.

Now that Kyouko was gone, Sayaka once again was alone with her and her thoughts. She laid on the couch, trying to hold back the endless torrent of tears flowing out of her. Even though she has been friends with Hitomi for a long time, she couldn't help hating her for taking Kyousuke away from her. Sayaka was in love with him, why couldn't he see that?

_But is it really love?_

Sayaka sat up. Where had that thought come from? Of course it was love, what else would it be? She knew that she loved Kyousuke; she wanted to kiss him and get married to him. That was love, of course it was. Settling back down onto the couch, Sayaka closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. Feeling sleep catching up with her, Sayaka drifted to sleep, with one that one thought still echoing through her head.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kind of late, I was somewhere where I had no internet for a week, and then I just didn't get around to working on the story.**

**Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me :). If anyone seems out of character, or there are parts of my writing that could do better on, please tell me so I know where to improve in future chapters.**


End file.
